Yellow Moon EdxWin Fanfic
by Hitomi Kaname
Summary: La soledad en el corazón de Winry por la ausencia del llamado "Alquimista de Acero" muestra sus mas profundos sentimientos. Sueños, recuerdos y una visita inesperada componen este oneshot centrado en EdxWin.
1. Nostalgia

Parte 1: Nostalgia

- Tengo miedo- murmuró la joven, mientras miraba por la ventana. Era una noche fría, la más fría desde hacia años.

La luna se divisaba bella , había luna llena.

La joven miraba el cielo aquella noche, concentrándose en aquella luna que en medio de la oscuridad irradiaba luz. Sin embargo, aquella brisa fria era tan penetrante que provocaba escalofríos…

- ¿Pasa algoWinry? – dijo su abuela. Si algo caracterizaba mas a Pinako Rockbell además de su destreza con la fabricación de automails, era su agudo sentido de intuición.

- No pasa nada abuela, solo pensaba.-dijo la joven de rubios cabellos, manteniendo la mirada fija en la ventana.

No debía ver a su abuela a la cara, no con aquellos ojos transparentes que mostraban claramente el dolor de su alma.

- ¿Estas preocupada por Edward y Alphonse, no es cierto?- preguntó su abuela.

Lo había adivinado. No era difícil imaginar que en medio de una noche como aquella, los sentimientos mas profundos de la joven…la nostalgia, el miedo…tomaran por completo su corazón.

Pinako lo sabía, su nieta estaba sufriendo. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, exactamente tres años, que había perdido el brillo en sus ojos que tanto le había costado recuperar. Aquel brillo perdido luego de la muerte de sus padres en la catastrófica guerra de Ishbal, y que solo dos personas eran capaces de manifestar en ella…dos personas que ya no estaban a su lado, y que no sabía si volverían a estarlo alguna vez.

Winry no sabía que decir. Sabía que, tanto como ella, Pinako había sufrido muchas perdidas en su vida. Aquel gran amor, el único hijo fruto de éste y aquellos dos hermanos que si bien no estaban relacionados con ella por vías sanguíneas gozaban de su cariño como si fueran sus propios nietos; todos ellos habían dejado un espacio vacío en el corazón de aquella sabia y entregada mujer.

Es así como su adorada nieta, Winry Rockbell, se había convertido en el pilar de su vida. Único fruto del matrimonio de su fallecido hijo, Winry lo era todo para Pinako. Su bienestar y felicidad eran lo más importante, por lo que la anciana de grises cabellos y diminuta estatura se hizo una firme promesa: sin importar las circunstancias, su nieta recibiría todo su amor, protección y apoyo que le fueran necesarios para alcanzar la verdadera felicidad.

Winry conocía el sentir de su abuela, por lo que no podía permitirse mostrar aquel dolor y preocupación por la ausencia de los hermanos. No deseaba despertar los mismos sentimientos en el corazón de Pinako. Sin embargo, por mas que deseara disimular, aquellos ojos azules de mirada transparente, mostrarían claramente lo que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar.

- Aun si te dijera que no, sabrías que miento. – respondió Winry, volteando lentamente hacia su abuela, la cual la miraba con ternura mientras se acercaba a la joven.

Había dicho la verdad. Aunque un sentimiento de culpa empezaba a abordar su corazón, la tierna mirada de su abuela le permitía mantener su entereza.

Pinako por su parte, lamentaba tener razón. Muy a pesar de aquella promesa que se hizo a si misma, sabía que el dolor de su nieta no desaparecía. Sentimientos de frustración e impotencia la abordaban . Nadie más que los propios hermanos Elric sería capaz de devolverle la esperanza. Pero si había algo que ella podría hacer por Winry era entregarle todo su amor, aunque este no fuera suficiente.

- Ellos han tomado una decisión Winry – dijo Pinako, tomando las manos de su nieta entre las suyas – Ambas debemos resignarnos a apoyarlos aceptando el rumbo que han emprendido.- concluyó.

La joven de rubios cabellos y azules ojos, suspiró.

Las palabras de su abuela eran las mismas que se repetían día a día en su mente.

"Apoyarlos aceptando el rumbo que han emprendido", esto lo sabía muy bien…pero… ¿por qué el dolor no desaparecía?

- Lo sé…lo sé. – respondió la joven, mientras se limpiaba aquella lagrima que, inevitablemente, recorría una de sus mejillas.

Sentía claramente como el dolor de su corazón se incrementaba. No podría pasar mucho tiempo más sin liberar todas esas emociones. Su alma lloraba.

Poco a poco, separó sus manos de las de Pinako, quien aunque serena, comprendía mejor que nadie la angustia que sentía su nieta.

Winry la miró con ternura, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Buenas noches, abuela. – dijo la joven mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que conducían a su recámara.

Necesitaba estar a solas. Poco a poco sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas y sería imposible disimular frente a Pinako.

- ¿No vas a cenar?- preguntó la abuela, preocupada por Winry. Sabía cuánto ésta necesitaba desahogarse, pero… ¿Cuándo terminaría todo aquello?

- No hace falta. Tengo mucho frío, prefiero recostarme, y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo!- dijo la joven, disimulando su dolor por medio de una sonrisa.

- Lo haré en un rato más – dijo la abuela, sonriendo mientras fumaba de su pipa – Buenas noches Winry-

- Buenas noches abuela. – dijo la joven, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Se dio media vuelta, y empezó a subir las escaleras.

El corazón de Pinako sufrió un sobresalto.

- Winry!- gritó.

- ¿Si? – dijo la joven quien volteo rápidamente, sorprendida por el grito inesperado de su abuela.

- Ellos están bien…-dijo Pinako, mirando fijamente a su nieta – Son tan obstinados que no habrá forma que se den por vencidos, ¡Puedo asegurarlo!- dijo sonriendo, mientras seguía fumando de su pipa.

Aunque en su corazón sintiera una profunda tristeza por la partida de los hermanos Elric, no permitiría que su nieta lo notara…sin importar nada, Winry debía sonreír.

Y así lo hizo, la joven sonrió. Sabia muy bien cuanto extrañaba Pinako a aquellos muchachos que se convirtieron en sus nietos luego de la tragedia. Sabia que la sonrisa y "alegría" de su abuela solo buscaban calmar su solitario y desolado corazón…lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolverle aquella sonrisa que tanto anhelaba contemplar.

- Lo sé…gracias. Buenas noches.- dijo ella.

Segura de que su abuela no podía verla, subió rápidamente los últimos escalones de aquella escalera de madera por la que ella, Ed y Al subieron tantas veces cuando niños. Una vez en su recámara, cerró la puerta tras ella.

Camino lentamente hacia su cama, de donde tomó su ropa de dormir y procedió a cambiarse. Mientras lo hacía, no podía dejar de llorar. De no haber sido porque se encontraba con la ropa de trabajo, la cual estaba sucia luego de hacer ciertas reparaciones en el automail de un vecino horas antes, no se habría molestado siquiera en cambiarse.

Una vez con su ropa de dormir, destapó su cama y entró en ella.  
Se acomodó el cabello, dejando libre aquellos rubios y largos cabellos iguales a los de su madre.

Seguía llorando.  
Estuvo así por varios minutos…sin poder articular palabra.

Solía hablar consigo misma siempre que deseaba desahogarse, sabía que era una buena forma de aliviar el dolor del corazón cuando no se tiene un confidente consigo. Alguna vez recibió ese consejo de su madre cuando ésta aun vivía, no había forma de que lo olvide.

Mientras tanto, podía oír el fuerte viento que golpeaba contra su ventana. La noche se hacía mas fría con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Ed…Al…por qué…- dijo finalmente. – Por qué…- repitió la joven.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde la partida de los Elric. Tanto los hermanos como Winry habían crecido y vivido distintas experiencias que los habían llevado a madurar más rápidamente que otros niños.

Ellos, luego de la desgracia consecuencia de jugar a ser dioses en un intento fallido de  
traer nuevamente a la vida a aquel ser que les dio la suya, emprendieron un viaje sin garantías, un viaje que podía tomarles toda la vida…o arrebatársela.  
Ella, ser víctima de la naturaleza monstruosa del ser humano sediento de poder e inescrupuloso para alcanzar sus objetivos. Es así como en una de las tantas pruebas de la esencia humana, sus padres fueron asesinados y dos de las personas mas especiales en su vida destinadas al infortunio.

-Tengo miedo…- dijo nuevamente Winry.

El viento seguía golpeando fuertemente las ventanas y había empezado a llover. Las gotas de lluvia caían una tras otra…así como sus lágrimas.

-Tengo miedo…tengo miedo…- seguía diciendo la joven. Su corazón latía fuertemente mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Ed…donde estás…donde estás…-dijo la joven.

Estaba aterrorizada. Habían pasado ya tres años desde que aquel joven de baja estatura, cabellos rubios largos, ojos ambarinos, mirada imponente y gran carácter se había marchado…sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

-Yo…yo te amo…te amo Ed…-dijo, sollozando con mas fuerza.

Lo amaba. No había duda de ello.

¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo comprendía totalmente.

Desde niños, Alphonse, Edward y Winry lo habían compartido todo.

Aparentemente, el amor compartido entre los tres se limitaba a un amor de hermanos. Durante aquellos años, no hubo diferencias en el trato de la pequeña Winry hacia uno u otro de los Elric.

Sin embargo, ahora la joven de 16 años había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos: aquel cariño de cuando niños, inesperadamente, se había convertido en amor.

No sabía como, ni por qué estaba enamorada de Edward.

A diferencia de Alphonse, quien siempre se mostró atento y gentil, Edward era más testarudo. No solía manifestar sus sentimientos por medio de palabras, y podía incluso llegar a comportarse algo indiferente. Sin embargo, por mas que lo negara muchas veces, siempre estaba pendiente de Winry, protegiéndola y procurando hacerla feliz.

-Tengo miedo...Ed…vuelve…vuelve…- dijo la joven en susurros. Había llorado tanto que sentía dolor en sus ojos, los cuales estaban totalmente enrojecidos.

El frío de la noche recorría el cuerpo entero de la joven. Sus pies estaban helados, al igual que sus manos…pero no tanto como su corazón.

Tenía miedo. Un miedo tan terrible que calaba sus huesos y congelaba su alma.

-Ed…por que no vuelves…yo…-dijo la joven, casi sin voz.

Era tal su cansancio debido a la angustia de su corazón que se quedo dormida.

Entre sueños, seguía repitiendo el nombre del joven que amaba con todo el corazón: Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero.

Continuará n.n


	2. Sueño

Parte 2: Sueño

-Winry… ¿Puedes escucharme?- dijo a lo lejos, una voz.

La joven de rubios cabellos se encontraba totalmente dormida. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar claramente aquella misteriosa voz que la llamó por su nombre.

Extrañada, abrió los ojos lentamente.

Para su sorpresa, su habitación había desaparecido. Ante su mirada se vislumbraba un hermoso prado, que hasta entonces le era desconocido.

-Donde… ¿donde estoy?- dijo ella, totalmente confundida.

- Estas dormida Winry, esto es un sueño…tu sueño…-respondió la voz, que ahora se escuchaba mas cerca. Era una voz suave, gentil, como la de una madre.

-¿Un sueño? – dijo la joven, que no salía de su asombro.

A su alrededor, podía ver un hermoso paisaje. Bellas colinas, verdes campos, numerosas flores la rodeaban. La suave brisa rozaba sus mejillas y el canto de las aves deleitaba sus oídos.

El ambiente era realmente acogedor, pacífico.

Decidida a encontrar al dueño de aquella melodiosa voz, la joven de ojos azules se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar.

Con cada paso que daba, los latidos de su corazón parecían incrementar su fuerza.

Aquel bello lugar, aunque no lo comprendía totalmente, le parecía familiar.

- He estado aquí antes…puedo sentirlo…- dijo la joven para sí, mientras caminaba sintiendo el fresco gras bajo sus pies descalzos.

Inesperadamente, aquella tierna voz se escuchó nuevamente.

- Claro que sí. Conoces muy bien este lugar.- dijo la voz.

De pronto la joven se detuvo.

A lo lejos, divisó cierta colina con un bello y gran árbol.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Aquella colina…le era mucho más que familiar…

-Esto es…mi hogar…es Rizenbul…-dijo la joven, que no salía de su asombro.

- Te dije que conocías muy bien este lugar, mi querida Winry.- dijo la voz.

Ahora más que nunca, la joven de rubios cabellos se encontraba totalmente confundida.

Aunque no lograba comprender lo que ocurría, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la colina.

Fue entonces cuando de pronto, los gritos de unos niños irrumpieron en el lugar.

-¡Vamos! ¡Corran! ¡Tenemos que llegar!- dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Pero estamos corriendo! ¡Espéranos hermano!- dijo otro.

-Ya no puedo mas…ya no…estoy cansada…-dijo una niña.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

No podía comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿De quien era aquella suave y tierna voz? ¿Quienes eran aquellos niños? ¿Por qué estaba a las afueras de Rizenbul, tierra que la vio crecer, a ella y los Elric? ¿Que significaba todo aquello?

De pronto los vio.

Eran tres niños pequeños, dos niños y una niña. Los tres corrían apresuradamente hacia aquella colina que había despertado recuerdos en el corazón de la joven.

-¡Al! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya no nos falta mucho!- dijo uno de los niños.

-Espera hermano, Winry esta cansada, ya no puede correr más. Descansemos un momento.- dijo el otro niño.

-¡¡Vamos Winry!! ¡Debemos llegar a tiempo!- dijo aquel niño, eufórico.

-Ya….no…pue…do…mas…- dijo la niña, totalmente agotada.

El niño la miró algo molesto.

- Esta bien, descansemos. ¡Pero solo un minuto!- dijo.

Los tres pequeños se sentaron sobre el fresco pasto por unos momentos.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando el más pequeño de los tres empezó a jalar de ambos brazos a la niña para levantarla. Esta se rehusaba.  
Por ultimo, entre ambos niños la levantaron y colocaron a la espalda del más pequeño, el cual la llevo así a lo largo del camino hacia la colina.

-Winry…-dijo la suave voz.

La joven no podía responder. Sus labios estaban totalmente inmóviles.

De pronto, lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su bello y suave rostro.

-No llores Winry…acércateles.- dijo la voz una vez mas.

Sin saber como, la joven se dirigió a la colina.

Paso a paso, podía sentir como la brisa suave y fresca recorría su cuerpo, produciéndole una única y agradable sensación.

Lentamente, se detuvo tras aquel gran árbol. 

Los tres niños yacían recostados al pie del árbol, totalmente exhaustos. El más pequeño de ellos, sin embargo, sonreía con gran satisfacción.

-¿Qué es lo que nos querías mostrar, hermano?- dijo el niño más alto.

-Ya lo verás, ya lo verán.- dijo el mas pequeño, manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

-Estoy cansada, tengo hambre y quiero ir a casa. Ya va a anochecer y será mas difícil regresar.- replicó la niña.

El pequeño, mirándola con enfado, dijo: ¡Deja de quejarte Winry! Solo espera y verás- concluyó.

La joven seguía tras el árbol. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

En voz baja, como si hablara a su corazón, dijo: Somos nosotros…Edo…Al…yo…como es posible…-

-Es tu sueño Winry…en los sueños, no hay nada imposible.- dijo aquella  
voz nuevamente.

De pronto, la joven sintió como una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro.

No entendía porqué, pero no sentía miedo. Sabía que de haber ocurrido lo mismo en otras circunstancias, habría pegado un grito. Sin embargo, aquella delicada mano le daba tanta paz…tanta serenidad…

Decidida, se dio media vuelta.

Poco a poco, la imagen de una bella mujer, de ojos claros, cabellos castaños y sonrisa apacible se presentaba frente a ella.

La joven calló de rodillas al suelo.

-Tri…¿Trisha?...¿eres tú?- musitó la joven, totalmente absorta.

-Hola Winry…me alegra mucho volver a verte.- dijo la mujer.

Continuará n.n


	3. Yellow Moon

Parte 3: Yellow Moon

- Es…es imposible…como…yo…- decía la joven, quién no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lentamente, la mujer de sonrisa apacible se acercó a la joven de rubios cabellos. Tomo sus manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

- Tranquila, no tienes por qué temer. – dijo la mujer. – Hace mucho que he querido hablarte…y finalmente ha llegado el momento para hacerlo- concluyó.

- Tri…Trisha…como…como es posible…- dijo la joven, con voz temblorosa -Pero tú…y…y Ed…Al…- repetía, mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, una tras otra, sin detenerse.

- No llores Winry…no llores.- decía la mujer de castaños cabellos, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

Trisha la abrazó.

La joven de ojos azules permaneció inmóvil por algunos instantes. Era tal el dolor y la confusión en su corazón que las lagrimas eran inevitables. Sin embargo, aquel calido y tierno abrazo parecía capaz de desvanecer aquellos sentimientos, al menos momentáneamente.

Ya mas tranquila, la joven se separó de los brazos de aquella mujer. Sonriendo, esta le dijo:

- Vamos Winry, hay algo que deseo que veas. -

Es así como, levantando su brazo derecho, señalo en dirección a aquellos niños.

Ya era de noche. La luna y las estrellas habían tomado el cielo completamente.

- Al…¡¡Al!!- gritaba el niño mas pequeño…que no era nadie más que Edward Elric.

- Mmm…hermano…déjame dormir.- dijo el pequeño Alphonse, totalmente exhausto luego de aquel largo camino que su hermano mayor le había forzado a recorrer.

- ¡Oohh Al! ¡Vamos, levántate! ¡No te he traído hasta aquí para que duermas! ¡¡Despierta!!- dijo el pequeño Ed, mientras jalaba a su hermano menor de la camiseta que este llevaba.

- ¡Déjalo Ed! ¿No ves que está dormido?- dijo la pequeña Winry, abrazando a Ed por la espalda en un esfuerzo de separarlo de Alphonse.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Solo seremos tú y yo entonces.- dijo Ed, algo fastidiado.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarnos? Ya se ha hecho tarde y aun no se lo que es.-dijo la pequeña de rubios y cortos cabellos, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre sus brazos descubiertos, intentando protegerse del frío.

Era una noche fría. La mas fría en años…

- Mira arriba. – dijo el pequeño Ed, emocionado.

- ¿Que mire arriba? ¿A las estrellas?- preguntó la pequeña, mientras miraba al oscuro cielo.

- No, mira la luna. - dijo Ed, con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que iluminaba su rostro cuando llegaron a la colina.

La pequeña miró la luna. La miró una y otra vez en busca de algo "fuera de lo normal" que haya captado la atención de Ed. No encontró nada.

-¿Y, que piensas?- dijo el pequeño de rubios cabellos y ojos ambarinos, manteniendo aquella sonrisa.

La pequeña dudó un momento. Si bien estaba algo molesta con Ed por haberla hecho correr todo el camino hacia la colina, esperar por un buen rato y soportar aquel terrible frío, no deseaba decepcionarlo. No entendía muy bien por qué Ed los había llevado a ella y al pequeño Al a aquella colina…pero sabía que, fuera lo que fuera, era muy importante para el.

La pequeña Winry tomó aire, y con una gran sonrisa, dijo: La luna está especialmente linda hoy… ¿no es cierto?-.

Ed la miró extrañado. Si bien tenía razón, no era eso lo que deseaba escuchar.

- Si lo está…pero hay algo más… ¿acaso no lo ves?-dijo el pequeño, casi ofendido de que Winry no se diera cuenta de algo que era tan obvio para él.

La pequeña sintió miedo.

Por más que mirara al cielo una y otra vez, centrando su mirada en la hermosa e imponente luna, era incapaz de descubrir el porqué de la insistencia de Edward.

Algo nerviosa, se dispuso a responder.

- No…no puedo verlo… ¿Que es Ed? Dímelo, ¡por favor!- dijo la niña, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amigo, deseando con todo su corazón comprender aquello que había captado la total atención del pequeño.

Ed suspiró.

Lo que más deseaba era compartir aquel "descubrimiento" con su hermano menor y su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, cuando pensó estaba a punto de lograrlo, se encontró con un hermano menor dormido, y una mejor amiga incapaz de comprenderlo por sí misma.

- Mira la luna…está amarilla.- dijo el niño, con cierto tono de frustración.

- ¿Amarilla?- dijo la niña, mirando hacia la luna nuevamente.

En efecto. Aquella noche, tan fría que calaba los huesos, se posaba en el cielo la luna llena. Aquella luna llena, de un color amarillento, bastante particular.

La pequeña abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca se había percatado de ello, y no podía imaginar como Ed, que normalmente era bastante despistado – casi indiferente - podría haberlo notado.

Aquella luna, de tono amarillento, en medio de la tenebrosa oscuridad, brindaba una poderosa y hermosa luz.

Desde la colina del gran árbol, podía apreciarse como aquella luminosidad reposaba sobre los bellos prados, las colinas y aquel río que bordeaba al pueblo. Era una vista maravillosa que sólo podía captarse desde aquella colina, por encontrarse en la parte más alta de Rizenbul.

La pequeña Winry estaba extasiada. Sus latidos se hacían mas y mas intensos. Nunca pensó contemplar una vista tan bella en su pueblo natal.

Se sentía realmente feliz. Hacía tiempo ya, luego de la muerte de sus padres, que su corazón solo conocía la soledad y el dolor.

Sin saberlo, Edward le había regalado una nueva razón para sonreír.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, volteo lentamente a ver a Ed.

Este estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas mirando directamente a la luna.

Lentamente, la pequeña se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano derecha y la puso entre las suyas.

El pequeño Ed volteó rápidamente hacia ella, asustado y extrañado por el actuar de su amiga.

La pequeña lo miraba fijamente, con una suave y tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

Ed se sonrojó.

Quería quitar su mano de entre las de su amiga, pero era tanta su sorpresa que no podía moverse. Siempre estaban juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo peleando por cosas sin sentido, como todos los niños, por lo que aquel acercamiento era totalmente inexplicable para el pequeño.

- Ed…- dijo la pequeña de ojos azules, ojos que brillaban más que la luna.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el pequeño, bastante asustado.

- Muchas gracias… ¡gracias!- dijo la pequeña, mientras soltaba la mano de Ed y se acercaba para abrazarlo.

El pequeño se extrañó aun más. Intentó retroceder, pero para cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, los brazos de la pequeña ya rodeaban los suyos.

El rostro del pequeño se tornó rojo, totalmente rojo.

Estaban abrazados. Si bien los brazos del pequeño se mantenían pegados a su cuerpo, los brazos de la pequeña Winry lo abrazaban con ternura.

Ambos en silencio, permanecieron en esa extraña, pero tierna postura por unos momentos…esa noche fría bajo aquella hermosa luna amarilla.


	4. Madre

Parte 4: Madre

La pequeña sonreía, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir cierto nerviosismo por parte de Ed, pero eso no importaba; más que nada en ese momento, deseaba abrazarlo.

Las mejillas del pequeño Edward mantenían su color rojizo, mientras que notaba cierto sudor en sus manos.

Lentamente, Winry separó sus brazos del cuerpo de su amigo, quien permanecía quieto.

El pequeño, de rubios cabellos y ojos ambarinos, se encontraba mas confundido que nunca. No sabía porqué Winry había actuado de esa forma, ni si algo que el hubiera hecho tendría que ver con lo ocurrido…solo sabía que cada vez era más difícil comprender a aquella pequeña que al igual que Al, estaba siempre a su lado.

De pronto, sintió unos suaves y tibios labios que reposaron en su mejilla por algunos segundos.

Winry lo había besado.

El pequeño dio un brinco.

Había estado tan distraído pensando en aquel abrazo que su mejor amiga le había dado, que no se había percatado en lo absoluto de que esta se disponía a besarlo.

Atónito y totalmente incapaz de pronunciar palabra miró nuevamente a su amiga, quien lo miraba fijamente.

-Ed… ¡Te quiero!- dijo la pequeña, sonriendo tiernamente.

El pequeño seguía sin reaccionar. Si antes había estado sorprendido, ahora estaba totalmente aturdido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ed…Ed!- gritó la pequeña.

Edward volvió en sí.

¡Ya debemos irnos! La abuelita Pinako y la tía Trisha deben estar preocupadas.- dijo Winry, mientras intentaba despertar al pequeño Alphonse que permanecía dormido.

Winry…que ocurre…déjame dormir…- dijo Alphonse, somnoliento.

Sin olvidar lo que acababa de suceder, el pequeño Ed se dispuso a ayudarla. Tomando a Alphonse de ambos brazos, lograron que el más pequeño de los Elric se pusiese de pie.

Una vez despierto, los tres pequeños se tomaron de las manos, y presurosos, emprendieron el camino de regreso a su hogar.

Por otro lado la joven Winry, quién se mantuvo atenta al actuar de los pequeños, siguió contemplándolos hasta que su imagen se perdiera en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

Ante su mirada, aquel preciado recuerdo de cuando niños había sido revivido.

Aquella colina; al igual que aquella hermosa luna, habían sido testigos de una de las expresiones de amor más tiernas, inocentes y sobretodo, sinceras.

Aquel tierno abrazo, aquel cálido beso…recuerdos que nadie, excepto el joven de cabellos dorados y la jovencita de ojos azules conservaban en sus corazones.

¿Recuerdas muy bien aquel día, verdad?- dijo Trisha con ternura.

Winry se volvió a verla.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, buscaba encontrar en aquella dulce mirada el porqué de lo que esta sucediendo…en la amable mirada de aquella hermosa mujer de castaños cabellos.

A pesar de la ansiedad en su corazón, dijo:

No comprendo totalmente lo que esta ocurriendo…sin embargo, quiero darte las gracias Trisha.-

La mujer la miró sorprendida.

Gracias…por permitirme revivir uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida…si es que no fue el más hermoso…muchas gracias. – concluyo la joven, con ojos brillosos.

Con aquella suave y dulce voz, la madre de los Elric respondió:

Si hay alguien que debe dar las gracias, esa soy yo pequeña.-

La joven de mirada transparente y bello rostro permanecía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Antes que ésta pudiera responder, la mujer tomo su mano gentilmente. Fue entonces, que una fuerte luz nubló los ojos de la joven.

De pronto, aquel bello prado donde se encontraban hacia unos instantes…había desaparecido.

Miró a su alrededor.

Para su sorpresa, sin explicación alguna, había regresado a su habitación. Aparentemente, la mujer de cabellos castaños no se encontraba más a su lado.

¿He…despertado?- dijo en voz baja, casi incrédula.

Permaneció en aquel estado de confusión por algunos minutos.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Ante sus ojos, pudo ver como una jovencita entro rápidamente al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, la jovencita tomó sus ropas de dormir y procedió a cambiarse. Una vez cambiada, destapó las sabanas de su cama y entró en ella.

Mientras lloraba, podía escuchársele repetir los nombres de dos jóvenes. Dos jóvenes que, probablemente, eran muy preciados para ella.

Los ojos de Winry se abrieron de par en par.

Aquella escena que se vislumbraba ante ella…era imposible de olvidar.

Soy yo…esta misma noche…antes de que recuerde todo aquello…-dijo, con voz temblorosa.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Frente a ella se encontraba la vívida imagen del dolor que ocultaba su corazón. Ella misma, frágil, herida…sin esperanza.

Ed…donde estás…yo…yo te amo Ed…- repetía la jovencita, esta vez sollozando con mas fuerza.

El cuerpo de Winry permaneció estático ante tan dolorosa escena.

El temor abordaba su corazón nuevamente.

¿Por qué se veía a sí misma, sufriendo en gran manera durante aquella fría noche? ¿Es que aquella hermosa mujer de mirada apacible lo deseaba? ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual afirmó que era ella quien debía dar las gracias? ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora?

Era tal la angustia en el corazón de aquella jovencita, que se quedó dormida.

Por qué…estoy viendo esto…que significa…-dijo Winry, con la mirada hacia el suelo mientras que cerraba fuertemente ambos puños, en señal de impotencia.

De pronto, la tierna voz se escuchó nuevamente:

Debo darte las gracias…por ser la única y verdadera esperanza para mis hijos.-

La joven dio media vuelta.

Frente a ella, la imagen de Trisha Elric apareció nuevamente.

Winry se quedó sin aliento.

¿Qué significaban las palabras de Trisha? ¿Cómo podía ser la única esperanza de los hermanos si, aquella misma noche, entre lágrimas y lamentos era ella quien empezaba a perder la fe?

Winry, siéntate…por favor. – dijo la mujer.

Winry, quien permanecía con la mirada perdida, se sentó al borde de la cama.

Como te he dicho anteriormente, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba volver a verte pues hay algo muy importante que debo decirte. Y el momento de hacerlo por fin ha llegado.- dijo Trisha, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Volviendo nuevamente en sí, la joven de mirada transparente dirigió su mirada a los hermosos ojos de la mujer, quien mostraba un semblante mas serio.

- Conozco tu sufrimiento, y créeme que comprendo totalmente tu sentir. – dijo Trisha, colocando sus manos sobre las de la joven, buscando tranquilizarla. – Durante varios años, sufrí en silencio, esperando el regreso de aquel único hombre que amé en toda mi vida – concluyó la mujer.

Winry la miró conmovida.

Era verdad. Si alguien era capaz de comprender el dolor que sentía, aquella era Trisha Elric.

Durante años esperó el regreso de su amor, escondiendo su tristeza bajo aquella tierna sonrisa ante sus dos amados hijos y ante todo aquel que la conociese.

Nunca nadie la vio llorar. Siempre serena, alegre y gentil.

Así permaneció…hasta el día de su muerte.

También conozco tus verdaderos sentimientos. Se muy bien cuan importantes son Edward y Alphonse en tu vida, y todo lo que has hecho por ellos. Sinceramente, lamento todo lo que has tenido que sufrir a causa de su partida…es por eso que estoy aquí.- dijo la mujer, tomando las manos de la joven con mas fuerza.

Winry la miró consternada.

Ellos…volverán Winry.- dijo Trisha, sin quitar la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos azules de la joven, la cual la miraba atónita. – No te digo esto con el propósito de aliviar tu dolor momentáneamente. Ellos volverán…mucho más pronto de lo que te imaginas.- concluyó.


	5. Promesa

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Hola a todos! Es la primera vez que dejo un comentario aquí, y pues lo hago por dos razones.

La primera, para pedir disculpas por la demora en actualizar. En verdad estoy bastante ocupada con los estudios, y realmente no me gusta actualizar escribiendo cualquier cosa. Prefiero tomarme mi tiempo para escribir algo de lo que pueda sentir orgullosa y contenta.

La otra razón, es darle las gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic y les ha gustado (sobretodo a aquellos que me dejaron reviews). Se que no se trata de ninguna competencia, pero siempre es reconfortante leer los comentarios de personas que valoran lo que escribo, o por otro lado, me dejan sus criticas y de esa forma puedo mejorar mi forma de escribir.

Sin más aquí les dejo la 5ta parte de mi historia.

Espero que les guste, se que aun no hay EdxWin "directo" pero todas las escenas y hechos son necesarios para lo que se viene a continuación.

¡Saludos y gracias otra vez!

**Parte 5: Promesa**

La hermosa mujer de castaños cabellos retiró sus manos de las de la joven con delicadeza.

Winry se mantuvo en silencio.

Aquellas palabras habían producido tal impacto en su interior que le era imposible emitir palabra.

¿Realmente…regresarían?

Trisha tomó suavemente el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, mientras fijaba su mirada en aquellos ojos azules.

- No pierdas la esperanza, pequeña. – dijo, con ternura. – Edward y Alphonse volverán…a ti, a su hogar. Y esta vez, será para siempre. –

El corazón de Winry era víctima de una aglomeración de sentimientos diversos, tales como alegría, confusión, esperanza y temor.

El fuerte viento empezó a golpear las ventanas, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellas.

Manteniendo su mirada fija en la de la joven de dorados cabellos, la madre de los Elric dijo:

- Espero ahora comprendas la razón por la cual no podía decirte esto antes y porqué era tan importante que lo diga ahora.-

Poco a poco, retiró sus manos del rostro de Winry para ayudarla a ponerse de pie frente a ella.

De pronto, una agradable y profunda paz tomó por completo el corazón de la joven dama, quien ya de pie miraba con ternura a la mujer.

Aquella mujer que le había devuelto lo más importante en la vida: la fe.

- Gracias…por todo. – dijo, mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro. – Te aseguro que nunca más permitiré que el temor me arrebate la esperanza. Los esperaré siempre, no importa el tiempo que tenga que pasar. Aquí estaré…como hasta hoy.- concluyó, mirando a Trisha con gran determinación.

Su corazón latía vigorosamente.

Aquella promesa no era más que la manifestación de sus deseos más íntimos.

Esperaría, por supuesto que lo haría.

El deseo de volverlos a ver, se haría realidad.

Trisha sonrió.

- No sabes cuanta dicha me traen tus palabras. Veo que no me equivoqué al venir a hablar contigo, mi querida Winry. – dijo ella.

- Gracias Trisha, en verdad muchas gracias. – dijo la joven de azules ojos, mientras se acercaba a la mujer frente a ella.

Winry la abrazó.

- Antes de irme, hay algo más que deseo decirte. – dijo la mujer, sin apartarse de aquel abrazo.

- Por favor, dímelo. – dijo la joven, deseosa de escuchar cada palabra de Trisha hacia ella.

La mujer de castaños cabellos y tierna sonrisa la abrazó con más fuerza.

Winry, aunque sorprendida, permaneció inmóvil.

Sin poder explicarlo, podía percibir que las palabras de Trisha serían de gran importancia para su vida. De alguna manera, sabía que aquellas palabras marcarían su destino…para siempre.

- Se sincera con aquel amor que permanece en tu interior. Aquel puro y único amor debe encontrar la libertad. Libertad que solo tú y Edward le pueden dar. – dijo la mujer.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par.

Pudo sentir claramente como se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas nuevamente. La diferencia era que esta vez, no eran lágrimas de tristeza…eran lágrimas de gozo.

El gozo de su corazón se extendía a través de su cuerpo.

La sonrisa en su rostro reflejaba su alegría.

La luz de la esperanza iluminaba su alma nuevamente.

- Tú…lo sabías.- dijo ella, mientras apartaba sus brazos del cuerpo de Trisha lentamente.

La mujer la miro con ternura. El sonrojo en sus mejillas confirmaba lo que hacía unos instantes la madre de los Elric había afirmado.

- Winry, pequeña…no tienes por qué avergonzarte conmigo. Conozco tus sentimientos hacia Edward, y se cuan puro es tu amor por el. – dijo, mientras se alejaba lentamente de la joven. – Es por eso que te pido no pierdas la fe. Sin ella, el amor no sería suficiente.- concluyó.

Antes de que ésta pudiera responder, una intensa luz cegó su vista.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz de aquella hermosa mujer de castaños cabellos, diciendo:

- Adiós Winry. Fue un placer volver a verte.-

De pronto, la joven cayó al suelo. Había perdido el conocimiento.

- Gracias…Trisha.- alcanzó a decir, segundos antes de que sus ojos se cerraran completamente.

Al cabo de un rato, la jovencita de rubios cabellos, azules ojos y bello rostro había despertado.

La lluvia había cesado ya, mas el frío de la noche permanecía.

Era una noche fría, la más fría en años.

- He despertado. Esta vez realmente he despertado. – dijo Winry, al ver que traía puesta su ropa de dormir.

Miró alrededor de la habitación.

- Aún no ha amanecido… ¿cuánto tiempo habré dormido?- se preguntó para si.

Lentamente, se puso de pie.

Tomó el reloj colocado sobre su repisa entre sus manos, mientras bostezaba.

­

- Aún no es medianoche. Al parecer he dormido poco más de una hora. – dijo, mientras dejaba el reloj sobre la repisa nuevamente. – En verdad, todo fue un sueño.- concluyó.

Aún confusa a causa de aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, caminó hacia su ventana.

Aquella vista del cielo, con la luna y las estrellas era su favorita.

"_Ellos volverán…mucho más pronto de lo que te imaginas"._

Esa voz…esas palabras…volvieron a escucharse en su interior.

Sentía miedo.

Durante mucho tiempo permaneció esperando el regreso de los Elric.

Esperó en silencio, llorando cada una de las noches siguientes a su partida.

Esperó temerosa, de que el día de su retorno nunca llegara.

Esperó…realmente esperó.

Su corazón estaba herido, lleno de inseguridad y temor.

¿Debería creer en las palabras de Trisha? ¿Realmente regresarían? ¿Es que acaso no fue solo un sueño?

"_Mira la luna…está amarilla."_

La joven levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola directamente a aquella hermosa e imponente luna.

En efecto; al igual que años atrás en aquella colina, donde ella y Ed habían compartido aquel tierno abrazo, podía contemplar nuevamente la luna llena.

Una luna de color amarillento…bastante peculiar.

Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza.

Fue en ese momento cuando se convenció, aunque su razón le dijera lo contrario, que aquel sueño había sido real.

Las palabras de Trisha, sus recuerdos y aquella promesa…todo era verdad.

"_Edward y Alphonse volverán…a ti, a su hogar. Y esta vez, será para siempre."_

Aquella frase se repetía constantemente en su mente.

Ellos volverían, seguro que lo harían. Y ella los esperaría, como había prometido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Winry se acercó a su ropero, tomó uno de sus sacos y salió del cuarto.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, segura de que la abuelita Pinako dormía.

Tomó sus llaves, se puso el saco y salió de la casa.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

- Debo llegar…debo llegar.- repetía la joven, quien caminaba con prisa.

Más que nada en el mundo, deseaba llegar a aquel lugar.

Ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos.

Aquel lugar donde besó por primera vez al dueño de su corazón, aquel guapo joven de rubios cabellos, ojos ambarinos y mirada penetrante: Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero.

XxXxXxX

Aquella fría y oscura noche, en las afueras del pueblo, el intimidante silencio rodeaba el ambiente.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, zarandeando las ramas de los árboles.

De pronto, se escuchó una tierna voz.

- Hermano, ya llegamos a Risembool. – dijo un joven rubio, de cabello corto y ojos grises, sonriendo.

A su lado iba caminando otro joven, de menor estatura que el primero, cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta y ojos ambarinos.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Si Al, por fin estamos en casa. – dijo, mirando a su hermano con gran satisfacción.

Continuará n.n


End file.
